


in our reflections of one another, we will start something new

by Kroolea



Series: Modern Cobb Vanth/Din Djarin AU [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Cobb Vanth is literally the sweetest person, Crying, Cute, Emotional, Fluff, M/M, Soft Cobb Vanth, Soft Din Djarin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea
Summary: The drive to the wedding venue takes what feels like forever. Cobb drives, feeling incredibly nervous.Din is already there, looking the best Cobb has ever seen him. His usually curly hair is slicked back and he looks more nervous than even Cobb.---The Wedding Fic Literally Everyone Has Been Waiting For
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Series: Modern Cobb Vanth/Din Djarin AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059278
Comments: 15
Kudos: 94





	in our reflections of one another, we will start something new

**Author's Note:**

> It's happening omggggg
> 
> If you're like me and think reading about weddings is b o r i n g, be prepared bexause close to the end this thing is so fluffy
> 
> If u follow me and are wondering why the actual fuck I posted 3 separate, unrelated works tonight. Let's just say I have been ✨procrastinating✨ :)))

Cobb wakes up with a start. He's confused as to why Din's side of the bed is empty.

Today is their wedding.

He stays in bed a little longer before Issa knocks on the door. "Sleep in any later and you'll be late for your own wedding." She teases. Cobb knows she's joking, Issa has never been late a day on her life.

He pulls himself out of the warm bed, frowning at the cold wooden floors. "When did Din leave?" He asks. Issa is handing him a plate of food and making him sit down. 

"He left early early this morning. He and the little one were out of the house by 5 AM."

It was agreed on that Din would go with Omera and Cara to get ready and Cobb would get ready at home with his aunt. Issa had flown up from Texas last week for their wedding and Cobb had enjoyed the sweet time they all had had together.

The moment Cobb finishes eating, Issa takes his plate and puts it in the dishwasher. "Go take a shower and clean up that." She motions toward his beard. "I know I cut your hair last night but I need to make sure it's perfect." She shoos him off to take a shower.

He relishes the warmth of the shower as he gets ready. They decided on a spring wedding because it would be warm during the day but not too hot or cold. Unfortunately for Cobb, anything below 50° fahrenheit is considered freezing cold.

He puts on a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants.

Issa fusses over his hair for what feels like forever before deciding it is good and handing him his suit.

It's a satin blue with a black tie. He and Din decided to just get alternate colors, Din's suit is black and his tie matches Cobb's suit. It was cute and fit their personalities.

Cobb ties his tie and emerges from the bathroom. Issa smiles softly. "You look wonderful, Cobb."

"Thanks." He's nervous, what if Din regrets this? What if _he_ regrets this? What if -

Issa grabs a box off the kitchen counter. "I brought this for you." She hands it to him, it's a cardboard box. He takes off the lid, peering at the contents inside. It's a couple pieces of jewelry and a book.

"I found these after your momma's death." Issa explains. "It's the necklace and bracelet she wore for her wedding. That's her journal from the day of her wedding and for a few years after."

Cobb's eyes burn with tears. "You're gonna make me cry." He slips the bracelet on turns so she can fasten the necklace.

"She would be so happy for you." Issa takes his hands. "She wanted nothing more than for you to be happy. And Din makes you so happy and he is so good for you, Cobb."

Cobb sniffs loudly, a stray tear dripping down his face. "I'm gonna get there and Din's gonna wonder why I'm already crying."

Issa snorts and rolls her eyes. "Stop your whining. We're leaving in about fifteen minutes."

Cobb grabs the journal and puts it in his room. "Thank you, really."

"Anything for you, Cobb."

The drive to the wedding venue takes what feels like forever. Cobb drives, feeling incredibly nervous.

Din is already there, looking the best Cobb has ever seen him. His usually curly hair is slicked back and, impossibly, he looks more nervous than even Cobb.

Cobb steps out of the car and Din's face breaks out into a grin.

It's very rare that Din grins. He smiles, yeah, Cobb has noticed he isn't the best at controlling his facial features so a grin is truly a rare sight.

Cara and Omera lead them to a small room where they can get ready.

"You look stunning." Cobb says, grabbing Din's hand. Din lifts their hands and kisses the back of Cobb's.

Winta is wearing a light blue dress with pink flowers as she carries Grogu around.

Grogu is wearing a blue suit that matches Winta. He grins as she calmly explains what to do. He knows, Cobb has promised him three bedtime stories as long as Grogu follows Winta's instructions.

Omera appears at the door, "They're ready." She says softly. "You both look great."

"How many people are out there?" Din asks.

Omera laughs. "About forty. Don't worry though, the ceremony ends a lot quicker than you realize." She puts a hand on Din's shoulder. "Should I tell them we're ready."

Cobb nods. "If you don't mind."

Cara and Issa follow Omera to the processional.

Their wedding is small, they are breaking most traditions anyways and they don't know that many people.

Omera, Cara, and Issa walk out, followed by Winta and Grogu.

Grogu is adorable, throwing petals on the and waving at guests. Cobb and Din watch proudly until it is their turn to walk.

Neither has someone to give them away so they decided to walk together.

Everyone they've ever known were there, co-workers, friends, even some of Cobb's family that he thought wouldn't show up. He is grateful that they came. He wouldn't want them to miss it.

\---

Din doesn't know the man officiating their wedding very but he likes the man. He's funny and is one of Cobb's friends.

Either way, Din barely hears the man speak. His heart is beating so loudly in his ears, Cobb is looking at him warmly like he is the only one here. It's not until Cobb squeezes his hand that Din draws his attention to what the man is saying. 

"I now ask you to declare your marriage vows."

Din takes a deep breath. He's had these memorized for longer than he can remember but he takes out his paper.

_This is real._

"Cobb, when we first met, I never imagined this day would come, I was scared of love, I was too busy, I had too much baggage. But now, standing here with you, it all seems to fit into place." Din runs his thumb along Cobb's knuckles. "You're an such a kindhearted person, and," Din finds himself choked up, Cobb sniffles. "And an amazing dad to Grogu. I promise to stand beside you no matter what may come our way. I love you so much and I can't wait to share the rest of my life with you."

Cobb lets go of Din's hand long enough to wipe his eyes. "Sap." He whispers. Din laughs softly.

The officiant motions for Cobb to begin his vows.

"The day we met you were looking for a roommate and you ended up getting one for life." Cobb teases, Din rolls his eyes. It's far from the first time he's heard the joke but it's incredibly true. "And Din,vI've watched and stood by you as you conquered some pretty significant things and I'm so proud of you. I'm thrilled that you chose me to let in and I will continue to support you in everything. Words can't begin to describe how much I love you, never lose sight of it in the ups and downs life will bring."

Cobb exchanged a glance with Cara who sets Grogu down beside his father. Din looks confused for a moment as Cobb crouches down to get on eye level with the three year old.

"I know you're too little to fully understand what's happening, but I hope one day you'll look back on this and remember this day as a happy one. I love your papa so much, Grogu. And I love you too. You're the best son in the world, I hope your kind heart and bright spirit never changes. I will teach you as much as I can and be the best dad you could want."

Grogu hugs Cobb tightly, the crowd awws slightly. "Up?" Grogu says softly, Cobb decides, since the ceremony is almost over and that it's not very formal anyways, to pick up the toddler. Grogu rests his head on Cobb's shoulder.

Cobb stands, meeting eyes with his almost-husband, Din is crying now that Cobb is finished. "You said I'm a sap." He sobs. Cobb chuckles and takes his hand with his free one.

"Never said I wasn't, darling."

\---

The rest of the ceremony passes quickly and soon they are sitting at a long table watching people around them talk and laugh.

Grogu has yet to let go of Cobb but Din thinks that's because of the amount of strangers here.

"Why didn't you tell me about the vows for Grogu." Din asks, it was adorable but completely random from Din's point of view. Cobb smiles.

"Cara and I came up with them a few days ago. I wasn't planning on doing any because he's so little but Cara said I should."

"Thank you." Din says sincerely. Cobb kisses him.

"Would you like to dance, husband?" Cobb asks, looking out to the group on the dance floor.

"You're holding Grogu." Din hesitates Cobb stands, grabbing Din's hand.

"I can dance with one hand. C'mon babe." He tugs his husband over to the dance floor. Din smiles as they dance. They're holding hands, trying to dance gracefully when Din can't dance at all and Cobb only has one free hand. They probably look ridiculous but Cobb can't find it in him to care, it's their wedding after all.

As a child, Cobb used to say he wanted to see the world when he was older. Now, he was older, he's realising that he had the world right here in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Fjsgxkshdsk I did n o t cry writing Cobb's vows lol y would i do that??? 
> 
> Jk I definitely cried.
> 
> Pleasssseeeee give me other fic ideas for this AU bc I'm completely out of ideas. My Insta and Tumblr is @onceuponagalaxyfarfaraway


End file.
